Instruments and methods for applying a wire or strand to two items to hold the two items together are known in the prior art. Those instruments and methods apply relatively stiff strands, such as wire, to secure two items together when the strand is strung around the two items and is then twisted onto itself, such as in a helical pattern. The prior art is also aware of applying a wire or suture to broken bones to hold the bones together by twisting the suture onto itself.
Modern skeleton surgery is utilizing ways and means for applying mechanical items to the human skeleton to stabilize it. Where wire or like stiff suture material is applied there is a need for accurate and secure installation of the suture to the broken bone so that the bone is held together by the suture long after the surgery is finished.
The present invention improves upon the prior art by providing an instrument and method wherein a tie or suture can be readily and accurately installed on items or bones and then tensioned to draw the items or broken bones together and to ultimately twist the tie or suture onto itself in a helical pattern to tie the items or bone together. One example of this is with regard to closing the sternum of a patient who has had heart surgery where the sternum has been cut open and separated for access to the heart.
With this invention, the items or bones are drawn together in a completely firm manner and they are held together while the tie or suture is twisted onto itself. Thus, there is no slack or looseness in the tie or suture relative to the items or bone, and that is all accomplished in an efficient and rapid manner with optimum accuracy.
Compared to the known medical prior art of applying a wire to broken bone, in this invention the wire is strung at and connected to the exterior of the instrument and it is not strung through the interior of an instrument. Thus the stringing of the wire and attaching it to the instrument are easily and accurately accomplished. Also, the wire or suture is strung in a position to effect optimum pulling force on the bone for closing the broken bones onto themselves under easily applied tension to the suture.
In this invention, the tensioning of the suture onto the bone is accomplished by a squeezing action through the hand of the surgeon, and, with that same squeezing grip on the instrument, the surgeon can also twist the suture onto itself. No repositioning of the hand is required to perform both the tensioning and the initial twisting actions. With only one gripping action, the instrument is always under the accurate control of the surgeon for both the tensioning and the initial twisting.
Therefore, this invention accomplishes initially placing tension in the suture to draw the bones together, and it then twists the suture while holding that tension, and it then applies a cranking action to the suture for additional twisting of the suture. So the broken bones are securely positioned and then held there and secured together.
Other objects and advantages will become known upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.